A Raven's Tale
by windstorm16
Summary: Suffering an injury preventing her from having children Kushina falls into a depression until her best friend Mikoto Uchiha offers her help to have the child she so desires. Unknown to everyone the child born is none other than the reborn Spring Maiden, Raven Branwen! "A Sharingan, a sword, unlimited magical powers, and a fox with anger issue. You may proceed to cower in fear."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story. I know but I couldn't resist, this is, obviously, a Naruto/RWBY story but different, I think, whatever all I know is I liked the idea and wanted to do it. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Walking to the Uzumaki Compound was a woman with long raven black hair with bangs framing her face, fair-pale skin, and determined obsidian eyes, wearing an all-black version of the standard Konoha Jonin uniform with red highlights.

This woman was Mikoto Uchiha wife the Uchiha Clan Head Fugaku Uchiha. The reason she was going towards the Uzumaki for several reasons, the main ones being to visit her best friend Kushina Uzumaki and help her with a problem Mikoto had recently been told about.

Upon reaching the front door Mikoto knocked and waited for someone to answer. After a while she heard slow moving footsteps before the door opened revealing Kushina and Mikoto winced when she took in her friend's appearance. Her once long shiny crimson red hair now looked dull, lifeless, and messy, her eyes were red and puffy showing she had been crying recently, and she looked skinnier than when Mikoto last saw.

"Oh hey Mikoto, what're you doing here?" Asked Kushina her voice sounding hoarse from lack of use, making Mikoto wince

"I wanted to check you and see how you were doing. I just learned what happened." Mikoto said softly, Kushina's eyes watering at the mention of her accident

"Sure come in. Minato isn't here right now, Hokage duties and all that, ya know." Kushina said not caring about her verbal

Entering the house Mikoto sat next to Kushina on the couch both sitting in silence for a moment before Mikoto spoke.

"Kushina how are you doing?" Mikoto asked in worry, Kushina shrugging lifelessly

"I'm fine." Muttered Kushina

"Wanna try that again, maybe a little truthfully." Said Mikoto seeing through her lie

"I said I'm fine okay!" Kushina snapped her eyes flashing blood red for a moment before regretting snapping at her friend

"Mikoto I-"

"No, it's alright Kushina. After what you've been through you have a right to be angry or sad." Said Mikoto patiently not taking it personally

Kushina's eyes filled with tears again which she quickly wiped away thankful she had Mikoto as a friend.

"I just… I can't believe this happened, I was so careful, well as careful as I could be. But I didn't think this would happen. I thought the stupid fox would heal any injury I got, what good is the worthless furball if it can't fix this!" Kushina shouted tears falling from her eyes as Mikoto wrapped her arms around Kushina comforting her

Mikoto knew what she was talking about. It was during the recently ended Third Shinobi War and Kushina had been taking part in a battle against Kumo and Iwa, obviously no one escaped alive when the "Red Death" showed up. Though when Kushina had been distracted she had been attacked from behind taking a nasty slash across her stomach when she attempted to block the attack.

Luckily thanks to the Kyuubi the wound wasn't fatal but it wasn't until later that the weapon had been coated in an unknown poison one that had a crushing effect on both Minato and Kushina, more the latter as it affected her the most.

Kushina could no longer bare children.

The thought alone made Mikoto shiver her fear at the thought of never being able to have children. But it also made her more determined in what she'll be doing to help her friend.

"Kushina." Mikoto said making Kushina look at her as she wiped away her tears

"I didn't just come here to see if you were alright, I came because I want to help you." Said Mikoto

"And what exactly can you do to help me?" Kushina demanded

If this was some sick joke her friend was playing then she'll show the Uchiha just what she thought of it.

"I may not be able to heal you Kushina but there is something else I can do for you. Kushina what I'm trying to say is I want to donate one of my eggs to you." Mikoto said, as Kushina looked at her in shock

"What." Whispered Kushina in shock, surprise, and a little hope

"Kushina you've always talked about you and Minato having your own child and I don't that to be taken from you so I want to-"

Mikoto was cut off when Kushina wrapped her arms around her and started spinning around.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Kushina said repeatedly and quickly

"Kushina… can't breathe." Said Mikoto as Kushina was holding her to tightly

"Oh right sorry. Mikoto thank you so much, ya know!" Said Kushina happier than she's been in weeks

"There's no need to thank me Kushina. Though there is one condition for this." Mikoto said seriously, Kushina's happiness draining from her

"What?" Kushina asked nervously and a little mad not thinking her best friend would ask her for something in return for this

"I want to be the godmother!" Mikoto said excitedly, making Kushina sweatdrop a little

Despite being more mature than her, Mikoto could be just as childish as her.

"Of course Mikoto I couldn't think of anyone better." Agreed Kushina in happiness and excitement

She was going to be a Kaa-san!

*Timeskip*

"Congratulation. Your due date is October tenth." Said the doctor, as Kushina barely contained her excitement

"That's wonderful, ya know!" Kushina said

Once she finished at the hospital Kushina rushed home to tell Minato the good news.

"Minato, Minato, Minato! It worked, we're gonna be parents!" Kushina shouted in excitement, as Minato came out of the kitchen

"Wh-what." Said Minato not sure he heard her correctly

"It worked, we're gonna be parents! I'm gonna be a Kaa-san, ya know!" Said Kushina

"I'm gonna be a Tou-san." Minato said in shock and happiness

"A Kaa-san, ya know!" Kushina repeated

*Timeskip*

Kushina walked with Biwako to where she'll be giving birth to her son or daughter, she and Minato didn't learn the gender wanting it to be a surprise. Though on the way she spotted Mikoto holding her second born child and quickly walked up to her.

"Mikoto!" Kushina called getting the Uchiha Matriarchs attention

Turning Mikoto smiled and bowed to Biwako, who nodded before continuing on knowing Kushina will catch up.

"Kushina how are you?" Mikoto asked

"Good, really good and nervous. Aww who's this little cutie? A girl?" Kushina cooed at the sleeping baby

"Hai, this Satsuki-chan." Said Mikoto

"Hi there Satsuki-chan I'm your Kaa-san BFF." Said Kushina as Satsuki opened her eyes looking at the woman

"So, Kushina have you decided on a name for the baby yet?" Mikoto asked, as Kushina rubbed her round stomach tenderly

"Hai. If it's a boy Naruto, if it's a girl well I always liked the name… Raven." Said Kushina smiling at the thought of finally holding her little boy or girl

"Well both are lovely names." Mikoto said

"By the way Mikoto I wanted to asked…" Said Kushina leaning closely with a freaked-out expression

"… does it really hurt that much?" Kushina asked, surprising Mikoto who smiled a little

"I'm surprised." Mikoto said giggling a little

"Alright let's go brat." Said Biwako pulling Kushina away

"Oh right. See ya Mikoto!" Kushina said waving which Mikoto returned

*Later*

"DAMN YOU MINATO NAMIKAZE YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Kushina screamed

"Your doing great Kushina just keep pushing." Biwako said

"WHAT HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING-AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yelled Kushina

"N-now, now Kushina don't worry it's almost done." Minato said from his spot of keeping the seal holding the Kyuubi locked

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FLAKY GIRLY BASTARD!" Kushina shouted

"I can see the head, just a few more." Encouraged Biwako

After what felt like an eternity to Kushina the pain finally ended and she heard the most beautiful sound.

A newborn crying.

Tears filled her eyes as she finally heard her baby, turning she saw Biwako holding her baby close for Kushina to see.

"It's a girl." Biwako said

"A girl… my little Raven." Said Kushina smiling weakly

She took in every detail of her daughter's face, she had a head of raven black hair, that's to be expected given Mikoto's help and assistance, with red highlights, pale skin, and three whisker marks on each cheek.

'She's perfect.' Kushina thoughts knowing nothing could ruin this moment

Kushina would later that night curse herself for jinxing it, along with the masked bastard that made her daughter an orphan and Jinchuuriki in a single moment.

*Later*

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed tired from the events of the night. First the Kyuubi being release, a masked man claiming to be Madara, Minato and Kushina dying, their daughter being made into a Jinchuuriki, and having to take back the Hokage position. In addition having to deal with everyone seeing little Raven as either the Kyuubi itself or a weapon (cough Danzo cough).

'I'm getting to old for this shit.' Sarutobi thought before his office door opened and in came Mikoto Uchiha

"Hokage-sama." Mikoto greeted with a bow

"Mikoto what are you doing here?" Hiruzen asked

"I… heard about Minato and Kushina. What happened to their baby?" Said Mikoto fearful at not hearing anything about her best friend's child

"She's right there resting." Sarutobi said motioning to a crib off to the side

Walking over to it Mikoto saw the baby girl sleeping inside, a baby girl that didn't even realize she was made an orphan and had a great burden thrust onto her. Picking her up Mikoto cooed at how cute she was, while seeing a few features like her own namely the black hair and pale skin.

'Must be the Uchiha blood.' Mikoto thought knowing Raven will be an Uchiha just as much as an Uzumaki and Namikaze

"What will happen to her?" Asked Mikoto

"She will be placed in an orphanage-" Sarutobi began

"Hell no!" Mikoto denied cutting him off before he could finish

"Raven won't be put in some orphanage, who knows what they'll do to her." Said Mikoto knowing with emotions running high there's no telling what someone could do to Raven because she contained the Kyuubi

"Well then what would you suggest." Sarutobi said with a frown

"I'll take care of her." Mikoto said instantly

"I'm sorry Mikoto but I can't allow that. If Raven was adopted into the Uchiha Clan then she would grow to favor the Uchiha over other clans. As a Jinchuuriki she cannot show favoritism to any one clan." Rejected Sarutobi, Mikoto raising brow at that

"Well as one of her mother's and her godmother I have more right than anyone to take Raven in. And I also I wasn't asking permission." Mikoto said turning to leave with Raven

As far as she's concerned Raven's as much her child as Itachi and Satsuki.

"Mikoto I can't allow you to take Raven." Said Sarutobi standing to try and stop her

Though he froze when Mikoto turned her head to him her Sharingan blazing in her eyes. Though what made the Hokage freeze was when her Sharingan evolved further to that of a blooming flower.

"I just lost my best friend Hokage-sama. You knew Hashirama and Tobirama so you'll know what these are and what they can do. Try and stop me and you'll know what it's like to be burned by unquenchable black flames. Am I clear." Mikoto said leaving before he could respond

*Uchiha Compound*

Entering the compound Mikoto waved and nodded politely to her fellow Uchiha getting a few curious glances at baby Raven in her arm. Once she reached the Clan Heads home she went inside and leaned against the door breathing heavily the events of the night hitting her at full force.

Losing her best friend to, if the rumors were true, a masked Uchiha or someone who managed to get their hands on a Sharingan. Though the former was more true as only an Uchiha with great power and skill with the Sharingan could hope to control the Kyuubi.

Not only that but the strain of her own Mangekyo activating when she learned of Kushina's death and her goddaughter become both an orphan and a Jinchuuriki.

"Mikoto." Fugaku, Mikoto's husband, said entering the room seeing his wife

"Fugaku you're here." Said Mikoto a little surprised her husband was home thinking he'd be out helping the village and clan

"I came by to check on Itachi and Satsuki to make sure they were alright. Is this the child?" Fugaku asked looking at the girl in his wife's arms

He was aware of Raven's parentage and Mikoto's part in her birth, having discussed it with his wife as they both knew once Mikoto offered her help to Kushina in birthing a child there would be a high chance, no matter the gender, that the child could awaken the Sharingan which could cause problems of a non-Uchiha possessing it, even they did have Uchiha blood, like when Kakashi Hatake returned carrying Obito's Sharingan.

"Yes, this is Raven." Mikoto said for her husband to see

Looking for a moment Fugaku nodded once.

"She'll be able to pass for an Uchiha and I'm sure Itachi will like having another little sister. I need to go now. The Police Force need me." Said Fugaku kissing his wife once before leaving

Moving deeper int the house Mikoto soon found both her children, her oldest Itachi who was five-years-old and Satsuki.

"Kaa-san." Itachi greeted rocking his baby sister back and forth

"Itachi come here, there's someone I want you to meet." Said Mikoto kneeling down

Walking forward Itachi finally noticed the baby girl in his mother's arms.

"Itachi I'd like you to meet your new baby sister, Raven Uzumaki Uchiha." Said Mikoto

Leaning forward Itachi looked at his new sister before smiling.

"Hello Raven, it's nice to meet you." Itachi greeted

Just then Raven's eyes opened revealing to be a bright ruby red color, surprising Mikoto a little. At first she thought it was the Sharingan but there were no Tomoes.

'Huh, that's strange.' Mikoto thought

Raven looked around wondering where she was before looking up at Mikoto and began giggling and reaching up to her.

"Aww she knows who her Kaa-san is." Cooed Mikoto before wincing since it just reminded her Kushina was dead

'Don't worry Kushina I'll make sure your daughter knows her parents and gets all the love she deserves.' Thought Mikoto

*Timeskip-six years*

At the Uchiha Training Ground two children were practicing there Shurikenjutsu under the watchful eyes of Fugaku Uchiha, one using shuriken and the other using kunai. These two were Satsuki Uchiha and Raven Uzumaki Uchiha.

Both had grown, with Raven standing a few inches taller than Satsuki, while keeping her hair tied in pigtails, as opposed to Satsuki who kept her hair loose, though still having several bangs hanging over her face.

They had begun their training a year ago, though it was obvious that both were skilled, Raven was a natural born prodigy increasing by leaps and bounds that everyone had little doubt that she'd surpass even Itachi.

Though Raven never let the praise go to her head knowing that outside of the village praise and talent meant little. Instead she focused on increasing her skills and helping her sister whenever their parents or brother were busy. Not to say she didn't act like a child her age should, she played with Satsuki and other children, aside from ones that were told not to play with her by their parents.

Back at the training ground as Satsuki was throwing shuriken at the targets trying to get them to perfectly curve, Raven was standing perfectly still as she held kunai between her fingers. Raven then leapt into the air turning upside down and spinning before she began throwing each of the kunai at targets laid around.

When she reached the last two kunai she threw one before throwing the second at it causing it to spin in the air going off course hitting a hidden target while the other hit the final target. Landing in a crouch Raven's eyes snapped open revealing rather than her normal ruby red color they were pitch black with two red tomoes in the right eye and one in the left eye spinning around red pupils.

This was Raven's version of the Sharingan, having inverted colors of the regular Sharingan.

She had awakened it a few months ago when she and Satsuki had been taken to the park by Itachi and they got separated. A group of villagers had cornered them and were prepared to attack them. Raven had managed to draw their attention from Satsuki and lead them away.

When Satsuki ran to find Itachi to help Raven. Though when they arrived they saw Raven standing surrounded by the beaten and broken villagers her eyes showing her Sharingan.

When Fugaku learned of the attack on his children he was beyond angry and demanded the villagers be handed over to th Uchiha Clan as retribution. Seeing no choice and wishing to avoid further conflict Sarutobi obliged, what happened to the villagers wasn't known only that Fugaku had lived up to his nickname of "Wicked Eye".

Since then Raven had pushed herself harder than ever to become stronger, refusing to ever be weak again.

"Alright that's enough girls. Now I want you to practice the Grand Fireball Jutsu." Fugaku said

Nodding both Raven and Satsuki went over to the dock by the lake.

"You go first Tsuki-chan and remember don't force it let the fire build within you then release it." Raven said with a small smile

"Right Nee-san." Said Satsuki with a wide smile

Even though she was a few months older she looked up to Raven like an older sister, while Satsuki was sometimes jealous of her sister's skills it just fueled her to grow stronger.

Standing on the edge of the dock Satsuki inhaled deeply before going through handsigns.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Satsuki announced holding her hand up to her mouth and releasing a stream of fire that soon grew into a large fireball

Though she couldn't maintain it for long as the fire soon died out and Satsuki clutched her knees breathing heavily coughing up smoke still not used to exhaling fire.

"You did great Tsuki-chan, it was definitely bigger than last time. Now it's my turn." Said Raven stepping forward and going through the same handsigns

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Raven said releasing a giant a fireball nearly twice the size of the one Satsuki made

Satsuki and Fugaku had to take several steps back from heat radiating off the fireball, even noticing that the lake began boiling. Raven eventually cut off the fireball make it die down as she smirked. Satsuki turned to her father hoping to get some praise for her fireball though he turned and prepared to leave making Satsuki look down.

"You both did well Satsuki, Raven." Said Fugaku, making Satsuki look up in happiness

"He's right Satsuki soon you'll be stronger than even Itachi." Raven said ruffling her hair affectionately making Satsuki pout swatting her hand away

"Stop Nee-san." Satsuki whined puffing her cheeks out

Raven suddenly had the image of an older girl with a similar expression on he face with silver eyes and wearing a white cloak. Shaking her head Raven smiled at her sister.

"Come on let's go otherwise Kaa-san will come drag us back if we stay out to late." Said Raven, making Satsuki pale at the thought

*timeskip-three months*

The Uchiha Family walked through the village as Satsuki and Raven looked at all the booths and games set up for the festival currently going on. Satsuki was more excited for it than Raven, who merely glanced at the different stands not really seeing anything that interested her, until she saw a mask stand.

There were several different masks of animals, people, etc. but one mask held Raven's attention. It was a white full-face mask with red designs and four black and red eye-slits.

The mask captivated Raven as if she'd seen it before, whatever it was Raven knew one thing.

She had to have it.

"Do you like that one?" Mikoto asked, Raven nodding absently

Mikoto talked with the stall owner and bought the mask and handed it to Raven who gingerly took it. Raven ran her hand over the intricate designs before continuing on with her family.

*Timeskip-three years*

Raven stared at her mother in confusion, she had stopped her when she and Satsuki prepared to head to the Academy.

"What's wrong Kaa-san?" Raven asked seeing the solemn look on her face

"Oh, nothing Raven-chan. I just wanted to give you a gift." Said Mikoto pulling out a sword an Odachi to be specific

Raven looked at the sword in awe pulling it out of the sheathe a little she saw the blood red blade.

"This was your mother's sword before she died." Said Mikoto, making Raven look to her

"My Kaa-san's." Raven whispered looking at the blade with renewed awe

She of course knew of her birth parents Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki having been told of them by Mikoto a year ago when she started the Academy. This of course brought an anger to Raven, not at her adoptive family, no at the masked bastard who took her first family from her.

She vowed she'd hunt the bastard down and break him mentally and physical before taking his head.

"Yes she was planning to pass it down to you once you became a Genin, but I figured you deserve it now." Mikoto said before Raven threw her arms around her neck

"Thank you Kaa-san." Raven muttered, as Mikoto returned the hug

"Raven whatever happens I want you to promise you'll take care of Satsuki." Asked Mikoto, confusing and worrying Raven

"I will Kaa-san, but what do you mean?" Raven asked

"Nothing Raven, just… I love you and your sister so much." Said Mikoto holding her tightly while wishing Satsuki was here as well but didn't want to worry her as well

Raven couldn't ignore the sinking feeling she felt at those words, as they sounded strangely like a goodbye.

She hated goodbyes.

*Later*

"Raven-nee come on let's go!" Said Satsuki impatiently as her sister was still practicing with her new sword

"You go on ahead Satsuki, I'm gonna stay a bit longer." Raven said distractedly trying to get a steady hold on her sword

Easier said than done when said sword was nearly twice her height.

"Ugh, fine! But don't complain to me when Kaa-san comes and drags you back." Said Satsuki stomping away

That made Raven remember her Kaa-sans words before she left, though she shook those thoughts.

'She was probably just worried about me and Satsuki becoming Ninja in a few years with the sword making it seem more real. That's it.' Raven thought to reassure herself

How wrong she was.

*Later*

'Damn it damn it damn it damn it!' Rave thought running back to the compound

She hadn't expected to be out so late practicing with her sword. Hopefully Satsuki covered for her, otherwise…

Raven shivered at the thought of what her Kaa-san would do to her.

She soon reached the compound and had a sinking feeling her gut when she saw how quiet it was, not normally strange given it was night and everyone was likely asleep but there was no noise at all. Running faster Raven quickly turning a corner.

Though what she saw made her wish she hadn't.

Raven looked in horror when she saw several bodies lying on the ground.

"N-no." Raven whispered running up to a few trying to see if any were alive but they were all dead

That's when a sinking feeling hit Raven and she immediately ran to her home. Running inside she threw open all the doors looking for her parents. Eventually she reached the last room and ran in and was horrified when she saw her parents on the ground.

"K-Kaa-san, T-Tou-san." Raven stuttered tears streaming down her face her Sharingan unconsciously activating forever burning the image into her head

Just then Raven heard a loud scream making her eyes widened in horror and fear.

"Satsuki!" Raven shouted running out of the house

Running through the compound Raven soon found Satsuki on the ground and began shaking her.

"Satsuki, Satsuki wake up!" Raven begged

"She's still alive but won't wake up for some time." Said a familiar voice

Looking Raven saw Itachi standing a short distance away in his Anbu uniform, minus the mask, and a stoic expression.

"Itachi, wh-what happened here?! Everyone's dead, who did this?!" Raven shouted her brain pounding against her skull as if trying to break out

"I did." Itachi said, shocking Raven

"Wh-what did you say?" Raven said through gritted teeth

"I killed everyone, even our parents, I wished to test my power." Said Itachi without remorse

"You killed everyone… just to test your power!" Shouted Raven glaring at him while grabbing her head

"Yes, but don't worry I won't kill you or Satsuki. Neither of you are worth the effort of killing, your both weak." Said Itachi

Raven gripped her head tightly as something inside her snapped and a rush of memories flooded her head.

 _"The weak die. The strong live. Those are the rules."_

 _"You were patient, determined, and strong enough to make your dream a reality. Well done, Yang."_

 _"Family. Only coming around when they need something."_

 _"You sound just like your mother."_

 _"You won't find it. Because Vernal isn't the Spring Maiden..."_

"I AM!" Raven shouted as her eyes gained a dark red aura

Itachi stared in shock as his little sisters Sharingan began spinning and transforming as the tomoes transformed into three vague bird shaped designs in the same inverted colors.

Raven had unlocked her Mangekyo Sharingan.

But that wasn't the end of it as the dark red aura surrounding her eyes increased and strong winds began blowing, strong enough that Itachi had to shield his face, and storm clouds gathered with lightning jumping from them.

'What kind of power is this.' Itachi thought shocked

His shock only increased as Raven conjured ice spikes that began spinning around her.

Itachi knew he had to stop her before Raven lost control. Locking eyes with her Itachi activated his own Mangekyo.

"Tsukuyomi." Said Itachi trapping Raven in the same Genjutsu he had Satsuki in moments ago

Instantly Raven collapsed as the winds died down and storm clouds vanished along with the ice.

Itachi knew he had leave quickly as that display would surely draw attention. Though he stopped for a moment to pick up his headband, which Satsuki had managed to cut with a shuriken.

Looking at the unconscious forms of his little sisters Itachi shed a single tear.

'Satsuki, Raven grow stronger so that one day you can kill me.' Itachi thought before leaving

*Later*

Raven laid unconscious in a hospital room along with Satsuki in another bed. Quietly the door slowly opened revealing a nurse with a murderous gleam in her eyes.

The nurse walked over to Raven's bed holding a scalpel in her hand.

"Time to die Kyuubi." The nurse said raising the scalpel to stab Raven

However before she could bring it down she suddenly froze as Raven's red eyes, surrounded by the same dark red aura, gazed impassively at her while her left hand rose up with a blue light emerging from it.

The nurse stared in shock as she was slowly encased in ice. It wasn't long until the woman was completely covered in ice before with a gesture of her hand the nurse shattered into thousands of pieces.

'My name is Raven Uzumaki Uchiha, I was Raven Branwen, I was the leader of the Branwen Tribe, a member of Team STRQ, I killed the Fall Maiden, I am the Spring Maiden.'

"And I will kill Itachi Uchiha." Raven swore her Mangekyo Sharingan flaring to life

 **So, what did you think, good. Yep that's right another Naruko story, with a twist, with her being the reincarnation of everyone's favorite ass-kicking, smart mouthing, fear instilling, bandit leading, and all around badass Spring Maiden Raven Branwen! So, in short Raven has both the Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, the Kyuubi, a new sword, and her Spring Maiden powers, and has a major bone to pick with both Itachi and Obito, you almost feel sorry for them. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be going over Raven's training, graduation exam, and joining Team Seven. And just to say it now, no they will not be doing the Wave Mission, f*ck the Wave Mission. You'll also be getting a surprise at the end of the chapter. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Opening her eyes Raven stared up at the ceiling blankly before sighing and getting up.

'Todays the day.' Raven thought entering the bathroom to take a shower

Seven years have passed since the Uchiha Massacre, as people began calling it, with Itachi being declared a missing-nin, and Raven regaining her memories from her past life in Remnant along with her Maiden powers.

Since then she has increased her training to get back to her former strength as quickly as possible, though she'll become stronger than ever with the addition of her chakra and Sharingan. She still possessed her Aura, Semblance, and transformation, probably the only good thing Ozpin did for her. Though with her younger and smaller body any physical training she could do was severely limited until she grew older.

Not to say she didn't fill her time with other forms of training. The first thing Raven did was go to her birth parents home, the Uzumaki Compound, and take every Jutsu Scroll she found, which included her father's prized Rasengan and Hiraishin, along with a Jutsu that quickly became Raven's favorite.

Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Raven couldn't believe she managed to get her hands on such a valuable Jutsu, being able to create solid clones of herself all with equal amounts of chakra distributed amongst them. In addition whatever a clone learned was transferred back to the original once they dispelled, allowing for weeks, if not months, of training in the span of a few days.

And given Raven's large chakra pools from both her Uzumaki and Uchiha blood and the Kyuubi sealed inside, she could create thousands of clones without even feeling winded. Safe to say Raven's skills and power shot up exponentially.

Raven excelled in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Kenjutsu, not to say she slacked off in other areas just that those were the ones she was best at. Though one of her favorite ninja aspects was Fuinjutsu, the possibilities for seals astounded Raven. She had added several seals to her sword one to adjust the length, another to channel different elements through it in place of no longer possessing Dust Blades, along with a seal that reinforced the blade with a powerful alternating current and resonating at extremely high vibration frequencies thus weakening the molecular bond of anything it cuts, increasing the blades cutting power.

Though while Raven's training had increased by leaps and bounds that didn't mean she hadn't encountered obstacles. The most prominent being the Hokage. After the Massacre the Hokage showed up at her and Satsuki's hospital room offering his "sincerest apologies" for the loss of their clan and family. Raven accepted these words with a grain of salt, if this had happened before she awoke her memories of her past life she might have believed the old man was truly sincere. But now Raven got the same vibe from him she did around Ozpin, that he knew more than he let on and kept secrets close to his chest.

Raven also had to help Satsuki through the traumatic experience, Raven could handle it better having seen plenty of death and destruction in her previous life, having caused a lot of it herself. But Satsuki was only a child who had just watched her own brother kill everyone she ever loved. Raven made sure to spend more time with Satsuki to make sure she didn't fall to deep into her own darkness and hatred, though she couldn't stop her thirst for revenge.

Not that Raven would even if she wanted to, as she wanted Itachi dead just as much.

That was something new for Raven, as despite the life she lived in Remnant she never had to worry about avenging someone she cared about, except for Vernal after Cinder Fall attacked. Raven also found it strange to have memories of belonging to a family, a real blood family, in Remnant she and Qrow never knew their parents, their earliest memories being the Tribe taking them in.

Now though she had memories of being part of a family, parents, a brother and a sister, along birth parents she never got to meet all because of some coward in a mask.

The result of this was the stoic but happy girl Raven used to be was gone and her place was the cynical, deadly, merciless, and dangerous Raven Branwen. Only now she was also vengeful.

And she won't hesitate to cut down anyone who gets in her way.

Exiting the shower Raven channeled fire and wind chakra around her body drying herself off before she began getting dressed. Her clothing consisted of a shallow cut black and red dress with the Uchiha and Uzumaki clan symbols on the back near the collar, five necklaces of assorted beads, a red girdle-belt, a pair of matching fingerless gauntlets, her feathered weapon pouch hanging from the right side of her skirt, detached black leggings over her boots with red high heels and soles, her sword strapped to her left side, and finally her mask stored safely in a seal.

She had long since stopped putting her hair in pigtails, mostly because she couldn't even take herself seriously with them, and instead had her hair loosely done up in a ponytail, tied by a red shawl, with the ends resembling curved black feathers the same as she used to have it.

Looking herself over Raven couldn't help but smirk, she looked the same as she did in Remnant the only noticeable difference being the whisker marks on her cheeks.

After she finished admiring herself Raven frowned when she didn't hear Satsuki getting up.

'Oh well this just makes it more fun.' Raven thought heading to her sister's room stopping by the kitchen and creating a clone to start breakfast

Entering her room Raven saw Satsuki sleeping peacefully her face buried in her pillow.

'Aww look how cute she is, I almost regret doing this… almost.' Raven thought with a smirk waving her hand conjuring ice-cold water above Satsuki

With a simple gesture Raven dropped the water on Satsuki, the effect was instant as Satsuki shot up with a shriek.

"Raven what the hell!" Satsuki shouted shivering

"Hey, you're the one who nearly slept in. Now get ready unless you don't want breakfast." Said Raven with a shrug

"Can I at least get some help!" Said Satsuki not a moment later the water dried up and she felt warm again

"Thank you!"

*Later*

After Satsuki got dressed she and Raven ate breakfast then headed to the Academy, someplace Raven utterly loathed.

When Raven regained her memories she had expected the Academy to be like Beacon only teaching them how to be ninja rather than Huntsmen. She had been wrong, horribly, horribly wrong.

They didn't teach tactics, strategy, about enemy villages, nothing useful! What's worse is Raven was stuck attending "kunoichi classes" though she refused to call those joke lessons that.

Honestly, how is flower arranging going to help her against an enemy?! Is she supposed to bore them to death with her knowledge of flowers?!

Sure Raven could see certain flowers being made into poisons or medicine but not even that was mentioned.

But the one thing Raven hated the most were the other students. All of them were either becoming ninja to rescue princesses or save the world like "heroes" or just pathetic fangirls/fanboys. The latter of which Raven and Satsuki sadly had to deal with, due to the fact they were both the two most beautiful students in their year.

A few of the more arrogant fools thought they could take either sister as theirs or touching them without permission, Raven made sure none of them could ever hope to become ninja again or even call themselves boys anymore.

The worse was Kiba Inuzuka, the arrogant mutt believed he could "claim" both sisters as his own. Raven showed him how foolish that was when she punched him straight in the jaw knocking out several of his teeth before breaking his right arm.

Safe to say no one tried approaching Raven or Satsuki again.

Taking her normal seat in the back with Satsuki next to her, Raven closed her eyes blocking out all the noise from the other students.

*Mindscape*

Opening her eyes Raven found herself within her mindscape. It used to look like a sewer now however it looked like the Spring Maiden Vault, though in place of the door to the relic was a massive cage.

Smirking Raven sat down in a throne she conjured crossing her legs and leaning on her fist.

"So, you going to show yourself or do I have to make you." Raven called out activating her Sharingan

A loud roar echoed throughout the mindscape as out of the darkness from the cage came a giant nine-tailed fox, bigger than even the Grimm Dragon frozen at Beacon, glaring at Raven.

 **"If you try I will not stop until I rip you apart!"** Growled Kyuubi glaring at Raven in anger and hatred

Kyuubi never thought to ever meet someone it hated more than Madara Uchiha yet this girl proved it wrong. She not only was the Kyuubi's former Jinchuuriki daughter but also had Uchiha blood flowing through her and dared to show those eyes to Kyuubi.

"We both know I'd have you under my control before you could even get close to me. Besides I came here with a reason, I wanna make a deal." Raven said, Kyuubi giving a mocking laughter

 **"You think I'd ever make a deal with a human, my own jailer and an Uchiha at that!"** Shouted Kyuubi turning to go back into the back of the cage

"Even if it meant getting your freedom." Said Raven with a smirk seeing Kyuubi stop

 **"What're you talking about?"** Kyuubi demanded

"Simple here's the deal, you let me use your power whenever I need to and in return when I locate the key to the seal I'll let you out." Raven said putting a hand on her hip

 **"And what need would you have my power, with those eyes and your Maiden powers your more than a match for the majority of the humans here."** Kyuubi begrudgingly admitted having seen all of Raven's memories and knew the power she held with her Maiden powers alone

With the addition of the Mangekyo Sharingan she could give even Kage's a run for their money once she's older and in her prime.

"True but I'd also be a fool to not take advantage of you being sealed inside me." Raven said activating her Mangekyo Sharingan

"Make no mistake the only reason I'm asking is out of courtesy. I can just as easily force you to give up your power and leave you to rot." Said Raven darkly

Kyuubi growled angrily at those words hating that it couldn't get its hands on the girl. But the fox couldn't help but be reminded of two others who stood against it and even saw ghostly images of them standing beside the girl. The first being a man with long jet-black hair wearing red samurai-esque armor and the second a man with long brown hair wearing white robes.

 **"With that vision of yours and a chakra more ominous than my own, your just like Madara Uchiha from the elden days."** Kyuubi growled

"I'll take that as a compliment." Said Raven smirking at being compared to her famous ancestor

She had read extensively on Madara Uchiha and he was everything she aspired to be, strong, fearless, having your name being feared by all who heard it, and never backing down from any challenge.

"So, do we have a deal or do I have to take it." Raven said her Mangekyo spinning hypnotically

Kyuubi growled hating having to make a deal with a human, but it hated being controlled even more.

 **"Fine, I'll let you use my power as long as you hold up your end of the deal and release me."** Relented Kyuubi

"Good and I will. We're done here." Raven said exiting the mindscape

 **'Tsk, stupid brat.'** Kyuubi thought laying down to get some sleep

*Real World*

"-en, Raven. It's your turn." Satsuki said shaking her sister slightly thinking she was asleep

"I heard Tsuki." Said Raven her eyes opening

Getting up she went down the steps and entered the other room, not long after she came out with a headband tied around her left thigh.

*Later-Night*

Mizuki grinned sinisterly as he jumped through the tree the Forbidden Scroll strapped firmly to his back. It had been easier to steal the scroll than he thought it'd be. But now he had the scroll and with it he can gain the power he deserved.

'And when I bring the scroll to Orochimaru-sama he'll reward me. Soon I'll be the most powerful ninja in the world!' Mizuki thought delusionally his lust for power on full display

Though it was while thinking of the power he'll gain Mizuki never noticed the ninja wire wrapped around the trees I front of him or the red-eyed raven bird watching. The raven watched as Mizuki jumped right into the wire slicing himself to pieces, luckily the Forbidden Scroll was still intact.

Flying the down the bird flipped in the air transforming into Raven.

'Thank Kami I can still transform.' Raven thought glad that power had passed over along with her Maiden powers, Aura, and Semblance

Picking up the scroll Raven smirked, a loyal Shinobi would immediately return the scroll to the Hokage.

Raven was not a loyal Shinobi however.

Sealing the scroll in a storage seal on her gauntlet Raven turned to the pieces of Mizuki's body with a sneer as her Mangekyo flared to life.

"Amaterasu." Raven said before black flames engulfed Mizuki's body burning it to ash

Concentrating Raven quickly doused the flames before leaning against a tree for support.

'Damn it. Still can't do that without tiring myself out.' Thought Raven wiping the blood leaking from her eye

While her Mangekyo Sharingan was powerful it didn't come without drawback , the techniques it grants her put a massive strain on her eyes and if she uses the Mangekyo to much will lead blindness, and not even the Kyuubi can fix her eyes. Unless she can get another pair Mangekyo Sharingan eyes.

It's why she only uses them as a last resort, she can't risk losing her sight until she gets another set.

Once the strain in her eyes went away Raven drew her sword and opened a portal. Going through she exited into her and Satsuki's apartment.

Stripping down to her bra and panties Raven got in bed pleased that she took care of a problem, as minor a threat as he was, and got a nice prize as well.

*Next Day*

Raven tapped her fingers boredly and resting her cheek on her fist as she waited for Iruka to show up. Her and Satsuki were at the Academy, for hopefully the last time, waiting to be assigned their teams. Raven didn't really care who her teammates or sensei is, but if they held her back she won't hesitate to deal with them.

One thing Raven hated was someone holding her back, it's why she got along so well when working with Team STRQ. She already knew Qrow wouldn't hold her back, while Summer and Taiyang proved themselves.

Thinking about her old team caused a dull pain in her chest, remembering how she abruptly left them all. They just had different view of things, while Taiyang, Summer, and Qrow followed Ozpin and his pointless fight against Salem. Raven would even admit that she also wanted to take Salem and her allies down, that is until Raven finally saw Salem and what she was capable of, that's when Raven knew any fighting against Salem would just end in their own deaths.

Summer's death was just the final nail in the coffin, Raven refused to follow the man that got her partner and best friend killed.

'He should be lucky I didn't send him to his next life early.' Thought Raven having been sorely tempted to go straight to Beacon and take Ozpin's head

The only thing that stopped her was if Ozpin died then there would have been no one to keep Salem from invading Beacon for the Relic and the rest of Fall Maidens power.

But of course none that mattered in the end, as Beacon was still attacked, the Fall Maiden power was lost, and Ozpin died and was now in the body of a kid.

'At least the relic is now out of Salem's hands.' Raven thought as with her being reborn and still possessing her Maiden powers the Spring Maiden Vault would remain sealed

That still confused Raven, why she was reborn into this world and how she still had her Maiden powers when they should have left her when she died.

It was a strange mystery, one Raven wanted to solve if only for her own peace of mind.

"-Team Seven consists of Satsuki Uchiha, Raven Uzumaki Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake-"Iruka said

Raven's eyes instantly snapped open hearing that, she's fine working with Satsuki and Kakashi Hatake was a renowned Shinobi. But her third teammate…

'I wonder if I can arrange an accident.' Raven wondered looking at the pink-haired girl in disgust

The reincarnated Branwen had no desire to work with someone that weak. She was one of the student that focused more on brains than brawn, which useless unless you had the skill and strength to back it up. Especially when they start missions outside the village where there will be enemy ninja, bandits, wild animals, and missing-nin all just waiting to tear her apart or worse.

Raven also wasn't about to stick her neck out to save her either, she was a firm believer in you either sink or swim, and she wasn't going to let anyone drag her down.

Once all the teams were listed the Jonin sensei's began showing up and taking their students. Eventually only Raven,Satsuki, and Sakura were left waiting for their sensei.

After an hour had passed Raven had to stem off the desire to hunt down her sensei, castrate him with a rusty kunai, and the make him eat his own balls. Instead she used the time constructively and began setting up a trap for their sensei.

'This'll teach him to be late.' Raven thought placing a seal on the wall opposite the door and a smaller seal on the door handle with an evil grin on her face one that many people in Remnant knew meant someone was about to die… slowly

Returning to her seat with a satisfied expression, Satsuki couldn't help but feel pity for her sensei knowing what Raven is capable of doing when she's annoyed or angry. Back when they were children it was mostly harmless pranks, with the only dangerous part being that the victims couldn't show their faces in public ever again or run away screaming from Raven whenever they saw her.

Satsuki always wondered what Raven did to traumatize those Hyuga's that were badmouthing the Uchiha. Only ever knowing it involved a fork, thumbnails, rope, and a corncob.

It made Satsuki feels equal parts curiosity and fear whenever the Hyuga run away from her sister or curl up into a ball and cry.

Eventually, after two hours, their sensei finally arrived. Though the moment he opened the door the seal Raven put on the handle activated causing the seal she put on the wall to begin shooting out kunai straight towards Kakashi.

Luckily Kakashi was able to slam the door shut and move out of the way as the kunai tore through the door and embedded themselves in the wall. When the hail of kunai finally stopped he opened the now destroyed door again and stepped in. However the moment he did Kakashi found himself stuck in place while several strands of invisible ninja wire revealed themselves and wrapped around the Jonin. While a wickedly grinning Raven pulled the strings tight making them tear through Kakashi's body.

Sakura screamed in horror seeing their sensei being killed and looked at Raven in fear, Satsuki meanwhile looked for the nearest escape route.

"Next time don't be late." Raven said to seemingly no one

That is until Kakashi's "remains" disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing instead a destroyed log. Kakashi then came back into the room looking completely fine.

"Hm, my first impression of you is… I hate you. Meet me on the roof." Kakashi said shunshining away

Raven did the same bringing Satsuki along with her, as both vanished a swirl of snow, reappearing on the roof.

This got a raise brow from Kakashi, surprised that Raven already knew the Shunshin and what type it was. As far as Kakashi knew neither Minato or Kushina had the Ice Style Kekkei Genkai and there was no existing snow or ice Raven could have used.

'The only other explanation is she's managed to combine Water and Wind Style to create ice, but even then that's something no Genin should be able to do, let alone have a master of Water and Wind to combine them.' Kakashi thought eyeing Raven curiously

After a few moments Sakura arrived after running to catch up.

"Alright, now then how about we start off with introducing ourselves, just tell us somethings about yourselves, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." Kakashi said leaning against the railing

"Um, why don't you go first Kakashi-sensei and show us." Said Sakura, getting sweatdrops from Kakashi and Satsuki while Raven's eye twitched

"O-kay? My names Kakashi Hatake, I like somethings and I dislike other things, dreams for the future… I have lots of hobbies. Okay your turn Pinkie." Kakashi said with an eye smile ignoring Sakura's glare

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are studying, and pretty clothes, I hate Ino-pig and annoying idiots, my hobbies are playing trivia games, and my dream is to have a family." Sakura said looking proud of herself for her introduction

'She's gonna die.' Raven thought with complete certainty

"Alright, you next Sunshine."Said Kakashi pointing to Satsuki

"My name is Satsuki Uchiha my likes are my sister, training, and tomatoes, my dislikes are anything sweet, those who disrespect and hurt my family, and traitors, my hobbies are training, and I don't have a dream my goal is kill certain someone." Satsuki finished darkly

"And last you Trigger Happy." Kakashi said looking to Raven who looked at him in boredom

"My name is Raven Uzumaki Uchiha, my likes are training, learning new Jutsu, and practicing my skills, I hate weaklings, self-entitled little brats, traitors, and idealistic fools, my hobbies are none of your damn business, and my goal for the future is also none of your damn business." Raven said, Kakashi sweatdropping

'So, I have a civilian girl, a semi-dark avenger, and a girl that's likely to kill me in my sleep. I wonder if it's too late to go back to Anbu?' Thought Kakashi

"Okay then, now that that's taken care of, you three should know you aren't Genin yet." Kakashi revealed

"What?! But we passed the exam and got our headbands!" Sakura said pointing at her own headband in emphasis

"No, you passed the Academy Exam, you didn't pass mine though. Just be to Training Ground 7 tomorrow at 5 am sharp. Also don't eat breakfast unless you want to throw up. Ja Ne." Kakashi said giving a two finger salute before shunshining away

*Next Day-Hokage's Office*

The Sandaime Hokage looked at the gathered Jonin, all of whom were assigned a Genin Team. Though he noticed one was missing, specifically Kakashi.

The Kage sighed in resignation knowing Kakashi likely won't show up anytime soon and simply motioned the Jonin to give their assessments. Teams 1-6 all failed and then the remaining two Jonin, Kurenai Yuhi and Hiruzen's own son Asuma Sarutobi, step forward.

"Team Eight passed, though Shino could open up more, Kiba needs to be humbled from 'top dog' mindset, and Hinata's needs to work on her confidence." Kurenai said

"Team Ten passed, Shikamaru could do to have more energy, Choji has to learn too attack without hesitation, and Ino needs to work better with her teammates." Said Asuma

"Alright. Now, does anyone know where Kakashi is?" Sarutobi asked

As if on cue the door was slammed open and Kakashi stumbled in looking very much worse for wear. His clothes were torn, burned, and even had pieces of ice stuck to them, while Kakashi was covered in cuts, bruises, burn marks, signs of frostbite, and had a haunted look in visible eye.

"Woah, what happened to you, you look like you just got out of a life or death fight." Asuma said only to be surprised when Kakashi shivered and wrapped his arms around himself

"I did… the horror…" Kakashi muttered

"Kakashi you can explain what happened after you tell me if your team passed-"

"YES!" Kakashi screamed cutting off the Hokage

"Yes, yes they passed! Perfect little team, absolutely nothing wrong with them, no doubt about it." Kakashi said while mentally crying

He didn't want to pass them as while Satsuki and Raven worked well together they didn't include Sakura in their teamwork. But if he didn't pass him then that devil child will for him.

The Hokage gave Kakashi a strange look when the Jonin began whimpering and muttering incoherently to himself.

'What exactly happened?' Wondered the Hokage

*Timeskip-Two Months*

"Capture Tora is complete Hokage-sama." Kakashi said standing with his team in the Hokage's Office

"Oh my sweet little Tora, mommy was so worried about you!" Madam Shijimi said while hugging Tora tightly not noticing the cat crying and yowling in pain

Before Tora could try escaping again it saw Raven glaring at it and dragging her thumb across her throat, making the cat cry anime tears. It was either be hugged to death by its owner or try escaping and face that girl that threatened to cook it.

'Yes, that's right to annoying creature suffer, suffer!' Raven thought watching the cat have the life hugged out of it

The first time they got this mission and Raven grabbed the cat, the little creature had the nerve to scratch her. After that Raven made sure the cat understood that if it attacked her again she'd make it wish it stayed with its owner. This was now the tenth time in two months they've had to track down the furball and if Raven had to do it one more time she wore she'd cook that cat and make the Hokage, Kakashi, and Shijimi eat it.

"Alright Team Seven, there's babysitting, walking the Inuzuka dogs, or-"

"Tora come back!" Shijimi cried out

Tora decided it had a better chance of survival if it escaped now.

"Or catching Tora again." Finished the Hokage

"Hell no!" Raven shouted finally reaching her breaking point

She's been trained to fight her entire life, killing Grimm even professional Huntsmen would hesitate to fight. Trained and learned how to kill Huntsmen, was a member of the strongest team out of Beacon, she was the Spring Maiden with vast magical power, she was the Brothers damned "Dark Slayer" a Huntress feared across Remnant!

She was not going to do anyone's chores anymore! She's drawing the line in the sand right now!

And if she didn't get a real mission, she was going to begin dropping bodies.

Marching straight up to the Hokage, Raven slammed her hands on the desk leaving cracks while her Sharingan flared to life with a faint red glow around her eyes.

"Either give us a real mission or so help me the next time I'm stuck doin chores for anyone I will rip out their skull and beat them to death with it!" Raven threatened

"Uh, Raven I don't think that's physically possible." Said Sakura nervously

"You wanna test me pinkie!" Demanded Raven rounding on Sakura who immediately backed up

Not showing any visible reaction Sarutobi looked to Kakashi.

"Kakashi do you believe your team is ready for a higher ranked mission?" Hiruzen questioned

"Uh…" Kakashi said sweating nervously seeing his students look at him Satsuki and Sakura looked sure of themselves while Raven had a glare that promised pain and suffering

"… Yes." Said Kakashi

"Very well." The Hokage said pulling out two scrolls

"I have two C-Rank missions your team can choose from. The first is an escort mission to the Land of Waves and the second is a request from a nearby town, they're requesting aid to exterminate some animals that have been attacking them." Sarutobi said

Raven growled in annoyance having hoped to get something more along the lines of taking care of a bandit camp, which was ironic coming from a former bandit, or an assassination. Instead it's either being a guard or taking care of some animals.

'Fuck it, at least with the animals I know I'm guaranteed a fight and I can always just pretend they're Grimm.' Raven thought snatching the animal extermination scroll

"I guess we're taking the extermination request Hokage-sama." Said Kakashi

"Right." Sarutobi said nodding slowly while wondering who exactly was the Jonin on the team

"Alright team meet at the gates in ten minutes, use the time to pack the essentials for the mission." Kakashi said, getting nods from two of his students

Raven had already exited the office, Satsuki running to catch up, and opened the scroll for the mission details. Reading it Raven couldn't help but frown at what she read.

From the reports the 'animals' that attacked didn't attack for food or water, only ever showing up and begin destroying everything in sight and killing anyone that got in their way. This confused Raven as animals would never attack a town and even if they did it'd be out of desperation to feed themselves. But from these reports nothing was ever taken, only destruction was left in their wake.

'Even more why bother offering drawings of the creatures, just say they are.' Raven thought opening the scroll further to see what the animals looked like

Only to immediately freeze in place and look in shock at what she saw.

"Huh? Why'd you stop?" Satsuki asked noticing her sister stopped walking

Raven didn't respond, not really hearing what Satsuki said, merely looking at the drawings of the creatures.

'That… that shouldn't be possible.' Thought Raven

"Raven, hello Raven, are you alright?" Asked Satsuki worried when she still didn't get a response

But there it was in front of Raven's eyes. The pitch black fur, black smoke coming off them, the white bone plating, and yellow and red eyes filled with nothing but the need for the destruction.

Raven didn't know how it was possible but there it was, the Creatures of Grimm.

 **So, what did you think, good. Yes that's right Grimm are in the Elemental Countries, how is this possible, well it's connected to how and why Raven was reborn. To find out you'll just have to keep reading when more chapters come out. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't. Merry Christmas!**

 **Storm out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing Team Seven going out on their first real mission, though it will be different than what most of you would imagine. Also the appearance of a surprising new character. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

'How can there be Grimm here? It doesn't make any sense.' Raven thought jumping through the trees with her team

One of the first things she did upon regaining her memories was do thorough research to see just what this world she landed in was like. In all her research she did not one did she come across anything like the Creatures of Grimm, the closest being the Tailed Beasts but even they weren't creatures created solely for destruction. There was always the chance that Grimm did actually exist and that simply there have been no survivors in previous attacks, but that didn't add up with his recent attack, there'd be at least one survivor from previous attacks to talk about them.

'And even if they were simply passed off as ravings of a madman there'd still be some type of reference to them. But not once have I ever heard of black creatures with bone plating attacking, not once! If Grimm have existed in this world why are they just now attacking?' Thought Raven

She thought her presence might be the result, but that wasn't it either as Raven's been in this world for sixteen years and yet no Grimm attacks until now. It also couldn't be from her reawakened memories, as seven years is still enough time for even a rumor of Grimm to spread.

'The only other explanation… is _them_.' Raven thought worriedly

The Brother Gods, the God of Light that created life on Remnant and the God of Darkness that created the Grimm, with both having created humanity on Remnant. Raven could only believe the God of Darkness was here in the Elemental Nations, and if he was then his brother likely was as well.

And that honestly scared Raven more than Salem.

'Damnit Ozpin.' Raven cursed mentally knowing somehow Ozpin knew the Gods were no longer on Remnant

She had believed the Brothers were still on Remnant but simply didn't interfere, either because they wanted humans to make their own choices or they simply didn't give a damn anymore. Now she had to worry they were in fact in the Elemental Nations somewhere, which worried Raven immensely.

'There's no use worrying about what ifs, right now I just have theories and guesswork. For now deal with the Grimm, figure out the rest later.' Thought Raven pushing everything else to the back of her mind and focusing on the mission

*Timeskip-Three Days*

"Alright team we've arrived." Kakashi stated as they entered the town

'Yes thank you for pointing out the fucking obvious.' Raven thought rolling her eyes while taking the time to look around

The town was in ruins, buildings falling apart, fences ripped apart, claw marks littering everything in sight.

'Yeah Grimm definitely caused this.' Raven thought having seen the aftermath of enough Grimm attacks to see the signs

It wasn't precise enough to be caused by humans, even ninja, not to mention no signs of damage caused by weapons or Jutsu and to destructive to be regular animals along with a lack of blood, as Grimm didn't bleed, whether from humans or animals.

And the tracks they were to irregular to come from a single type of animal, or regular animals for that matter.

"Where is everyone Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked looking around fearfully at the abandoned town

"Hard to say, they could have left for a safer location or have hunkered down somewhere where the animals can't get them." Replied Kakashi, the pin-haired girl sighing in relief

"They could have also simply been killed and bodies dragged to be eaten." Raven said morbidly, wiping away Sakura's relief instantly

"You three go on ahead I'm going to scout around." Said Raven planning to find a safe place to transform and find the Grimm

"Raven I think it'd be best-"

"Pecking order." Raven said suddenly

"-that you should go do that. Let's go Sakura, Satsuki!" Kakashi said hurriedly fast walking away

"You sure it's a good idea to go off on your own Raven-nee?" Asked Satsuki worriedly

While she knew Raven can handle herself, it still worried Satsuki as Raven was the only family she had left and didn't want to lose her.

"Don't Satsuki I'll be fine. Just make sure to keep your meat shields within grabbing distance in case you need a sacrificial lamb." Raven said walking off

"Wh-what did she mean by 'meat shields'?" Asked Sakura fearfully looking to Satsuki

The female Uchiha merely gave a blank look before turning to follow Kakashi without saying a word.

"Satsuki, Satsuki? What did she mean?!" Sakura asked

*With Raven*

'Where could they be?' Raven thought looking down at the ground to try and spot the familiar black creatures

She wasn't sure if these Grimm behaved the same as the ones in Remnant, drawn to negative emotions being attracted to negative emotions and having the innate desire to kill humans and destroy all artificial creations associated with them. If that was true then there's likely a location around here that still possesses traces of negative emotions or just something that keeps the Grimm from moving elsewhere.

Though Raven also admitted the possibility that these might not even be Grimm and simply be twisted animal experiments created by some mad scientist, and she simply jumped to the conclusion they were Grimm. But she felt they were in fact Grimm as the similiarities was to great to be anything but Grimm.

After several moments of flying Raven finally spotted something of attention off in the distance. Flying towards it Raven soon arrived and saw it was the ruins of what she could only guess was once a great city. Landing on top of a tower and transforming back, Raven couldn't help but whistle in appreciation at both the view and the size of the place.

'I didn't think a city this large would exist in this world.' Raven thought impressed

The fact it looked like it existed long before the Hidden Villages was even more impressive, it looked even bigger than Atlas, the largest and most advanced kingdom. Though Raven was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a voice in her head.

 **"Strange."** Kyuubi muttered

'Oh so you're talking now. And what do you mean strange?' Thought Raven

 **"Grrr, excuse me for not being a chatterbox human, and what makes you think I'll answer your question."** Kyuubi growled

'Because why else would you speak unless you found this place strange enough to warrant speaking.' Raven retorted mentally, Kyuubi growling again before relenting it's curiosity to great

 **"Tsk, fine. What's strange is I've been alive for centuries, maybe thousands of years, I never kept track, and I have seen every land this world has to offer and neither I nor my siblings have ever seen a city this vast."** Kyuubi answered intrigued at the thought of a city just suddenly appearing out of nowhere

That only increased Raven's own intrigue, a city that not even the Tailed Beasts have seen. Crouching down Raven gained a thoughtful expression.

'You think it could have been hidden under a widespread Genjutsu or Fuinjutsu? Like sealed in its own pocket dimension.' Raven thought

 **"Impossible, I've existed long before humans could create an illusion or seal large enough to hide something this big, let alone a technique to hide it away in a pocket dimension."** Kyuubi rejected

'Interesting.' Thought Raven feeling like it was just one mystery after another

Being reborn in this world, Grimm appearing, and now the ruins of a city.

Though a thought struck her, what if only certain people could find it.

 **"Explain human."** Demanded Kyuubi

'What's the magic word~' Raven thought smirking when she heard the fox growl

'Alright, alright touchy much. What I think is what if only specific people were meant to find this place, and I just happen to be one of them.' Raven thought, Kyuubi scoffing

 **"What you think those cursed eyes are the reason. Doubtful, no Uchiha in history has ever found this place, not even Madara."** Said Kyuubi

'Well none of them had magic.' Raven retorted, the Kyuubi going silent at that not wanting to admit she's right

If her magic is what allowed her to find this place then that just created more questions she couldn't answer. Did that mean magic did exist in this world, or at least once did, if so were there other people that had it. Or was it because she had her Aura. Before Raven could continue her thoughts she heard something, something incredible familiar.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

'A gun? That shouldn't possible.' Raven thought knowing no one in this world knew how to make guns, let alone what they were

*BANG* * BANG*

But there it was, Raven would recognize it anywhere.

This definitely had Raven's attention. Jumping off Raven ran down the side of the tower intent to find out just who possessed a firearm in this world.

When she was low enough Raven pushed off the tower flying through the air landing on the roof of a building, that luckily didn't collapse under her. Not stopping her momentum Raven rolled and started jumping across the rooftops, while jumping or sliding under anything in her way.

'Oh I've missed this!' Raven thought smiling widely

One thing she missed back in Remnant was free running across the kingdoms, the wind on her face, the danger that one misstep could be fatal, and just the excitement of it. It just wasn't the same in Konoha where falling off a building at most break her arm or leg or jumping through trees. While in Remnant falling off a building in one of the Kingdoms would mean becoming a stain on the ground.

Qrow called her an adrenaline junky when they were younger, Raven preferred that she lived to the fullest.

Running along the edge of the building Raven looked down to the roads below and saw the familiar creatures running down there.

'This just got more fun.' Thought Raven her smile now looking dangerous while she grabbed her swords handle

Running ahead of the Grimm, Raven jumped off the building freefalling to the ground while the Grimm ran towards her

The Grimm noticed her falling form and one of them, a Beowolf she noticed, jumped into the air with its claws at the ready. Smirking Raven closed her eyes before they snapped open and she drew her sword slicing the Beowolf straight in half down the middle.

Landing on the ground, which cracked under her, in the kneel with her sword back in it sheathe while both halves of the Beowolf dissolved into smoke behind her. Standing up straight Raven looked at the remaining Grimm, counting eleven Beowolves. Looking at them Raven held her sword forward pushing it out just a little when a twelfth Beowolf jumped up behind her.

Grabbing her sword Raven drew it and suddenly sped past the Grimm to the other end of the street slowly returning her sword to its sheathe, once it clicked the Beowolf fell down exploding into smoke. The remaining Grimm turned to her growling.

Looking at them Raven instantly sped forward slashing one across the chest before in a spin movement killed a second and a third.

'One, two, three…' Raven thought throwing her sheathe behind her flying through another Grimm and stabbing into another

'…Four…'

Speeding forward again she slashed through two more before giving a diagonal slash to a third.

'…Five six, seven…'

Throwing her sword as it spun around slashing through three more.

'…Eight, nine, ten…'

When her sword returned Raven slid it back into its sheathe still stabbed into the last Grimm

"And eleven." Raven finished as the Grimm dissolved away

Flipping her hair Raven prepared to continue towards the sound of gun fire…

*SCREECH*

…Only to stop as a flock of Griffon dived bombed her

'It never ends.' Raven thought

Jumping into the air with a shout Raven slashed her sword around killing three, before doing a front flip slashing a forth. Finally she stabbed her sword down on the fifth one that had landed on the ground.

Seeing all the Grim were dead Raven sheathed her sword and began walking away as the Grimm hit the ground their remains quickly dissolving into the smoke.

'This body might have the strength of my old one but at least I was able to get my speed up to par.' Raven thought

'Now to find out where those shots were coming from.'

Jumping back up to a rooftop Raven continued her running knowing she was getting close as the shots and sounds of fighting were getting closer. It didn't take long before she reached what looked to be a park with numerous Grimm either fighting someone or dissolving into smoke.

Though when Raven saw just what the Grimm were fighting she froze in shock at what it was.

Or more specifically _who_ it was

'Th-that's… no, no, no, that's impossible.' Raven thought unconsciously taking a step back

She couldn't see clearly who it was fighting but she knew exactly who it was. The white blur, the bladed rifle and kama, the white rose petals flying around.

Shakily Raven reached up and grabbed one of said petals out of the air looking at it with wide eyes.

She wanted to deny it, to say it was a trick, that she was seeing things that weren't there.

That she was dead!

"Summer." Raven whispered staring at the petal

Looking down at the fight again, any chance at denial was wiped when a bright light emitted from the persons eyes and all the remaining Grimm were reduced to ash. There was no doubt now, Raven wished it wasn't true, but it was.

Drawing her sword Raven opened a portal to the street below. Stepping through Raven gulped seeing Summer's back turned to her, which she was thankful for as she wanted to postpone this confrontation as long as possible. It was honestly a coin toss on Summer's reaction to seeing her again, either happy or pissed off.

Personally Raven wanted to portal out of there and pretend she didn't see anything, but she couldn't.

With each step she took it felt like Raven was walking to her own execution. Finally she only stood a few feet away from Summer, who thankfully still hadn't noticed her presence.

"Summer." Raven called out

Summer stopped in her tracks hearing the familiar voice, reaching up she pulled her hood down and turned around to see her former partner standing there.

"Raven." Said Summer surprised to see her here not having thought anyone else from Remnant was here

'She looks the same.' Both girls thought

Raven saw Summer looked younger than back in Remnant, but still older than her maybe around nineteen.

'But she's still short.' Raven thought amused her partner was still shorter than her

She looked exactly like her daughter as well, with only her hair being longer and her outfit being black and white, along with her cloak being white as well. Raven also noted the black and white rifle with a curved blade attached to the bottom held in one hand and the matching kama in the other.

For several moments both partners stared at each other in silence, neither showing what they were really feeling.

"You're here to." Summer stated after a few moments

"Yeah, for sixteen years now. I only regained my memories seven years ago." Said Raven

"Same as me." Summer muttered to herself before looking at Raven again

"Did you get here the same way I did?" Asked Summer

The way they arrived not needing to be said.

"Yeah." Raven replied, Summer nodding slowly with narrowed eyes

"Ooohhh..." Summer hummed in thought

Suddenly Summer vanished in a flurry of white rose petals, Raven's eyes widened before quickly drawing her sword blocking a slice from the kama aimed at her neck while Summer reappeared above her the barrel of her rifle pointed right between her eyes.

Acting quickly Raven used Substitution with a piece of rubble, thankfully just before Summer pulled the trigger.

"What the hell?! Are you trying to kill me?!" Raven demanded

"Yes." Summer answered coldly glaring at her with glowing silver eyes just before she vanished again

'Damnit!' Raven cursed activating her Sharingan hoping they can track Summer's movements

Summer's Semblance was the same as her daughters, being able to move at high-speeds. The only difference was Summer was much, much faster than Ruby making it nearly impossible for people to track her movements, unless they could predict where she'd attack from. Considering they were partners for years Raven knew how Summer fought, but she didn't know if she picked up any new tricks in this new world.

Blocking another strike Raven took the opportunity to grab Summer's arm and toss her away, though she quickly righted herself and landed on her feet.

"Can you at least tell me what I did to warrant the attempted murder?" Raven asked, Summer glaring at her even releasing a growl

"You wanna know why?! You know why!" Yelled Summer as her rifle unfolded itself into a scythe before she connected her kama to the end creating a dual ended scythe

'Oh shit.' Raven thought knowing if Summer was using her scythe she really was trying to kill her

With a shout Summer appeared behind Raven her scythe held above her head before bringing it down only for it to be blocked again.

"You abandoned us all! You left Tai alone to take care of Yang, you left Qrow your brother and twin, and you left me your partner! We were a team, a family, and you just left!" Summer shouted attacking more ferociously with each accusation before stopped and jumped back

"But you know what I could have forgiven all that because I know you Raven, what kind of person you are. But the one thing I will NEVER forgive, the one thing that I'm most angry about?" Summer said her eyes glowing brighter with each word before speeding towards Raven

'Oh.' Thought Raven finally realizing why Summer was angry

"YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE!" Summer shouted appearing above Raven bringing her scythe down

*BOOM*

Raven grunted quietly feeling the ground crack under her from the power behind Summers attack. Looking Raven flinched a little seeing Summers tear-filled glare, thankfully her eyes were no longer glowing. Her arms were shaking before they dropped to her side and her weapon fell out her grip.

"You broke your promise." Summer repeated in a whisper not having the energy to be angry

Raven stared at her in sadness before looking away as she sheathed her sword. She remembered the promise, it was the last time she saw Summer alive.

*Flashback*

Raven quickly transformed back to her human form and took off running.

'I'm almost there, I'm gonna make it! Please be alright!' Raven pleaded mentally

A few days ago she'd gotten wind that Summer had been sent on an extermination mission, this normally wouldn't concern Raven knowing Summer could handle a few Grimm on her own. What worried Raven was that mission wasn't a high-risk one, in fact it looked simple enough a team of first years could handle it. This caused Raven to become increasingly worried for her partner and immediately left for the mission location, she would have normally just open a portal to Summer, but somehow she found a way to block the connection, so she had to get there the old fashion way.

Sure Raven knew she was being paranoid and maybe it was nothing to worry about, but given Summer having silver eyes and working with Ozpin, it made her a target for Salem. So Raven was understandably worried this mission was a trap set by Salem to kill Summer.

Reaching the location Raven grabbed her sword prepared for a fight only to stop and freeze at what she saw.

'No… please no…' Raven thought slowly walking forward

Summer was lying on the ground her cloak stained red with blood.

"Summer!" Raven screamed running to her

Falling to her knees Raven rolled Summer over and desperately searched for a pulse.

'Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead!'

Raven released a breath in relief when she found a pulse, albeit a weak one, but it was there.

"Alright Summer open your eyes, come on you need to wake up." Raven said shaking her gently to get her to wake up while being careful not to aggravate her injuries

Summer groaned in pain before her eyes opened partway seeing her partner looking down at her.

"He-hey R-Rae. Fancy seeing you here." Summer said giving a weak smile, Raven laughing

"Only you could act so casually despite nearly dying." Said Raven

"What did you expect, I'm too awesome to die. Hehehe, oh it hurts to laugh" Groaned Summer holding her side

"Hey easy, easy. I'm gonna get you out of here." Raven said about to open a portal before Summer stopped her

"Don't bother." Said Summer moving her cloak showing numerous slash wounds across her chest and abdomen

"No…" Raven whispered not willing to accept she was going to die

"Hey, don't worry about it, I didn't go down alone." Summer said pointing to where five bodies were on the ground likely all having been sent by Salem

'I should have gotten here sooner.' Thought Raven angry at herself for not being faster

"Raven, I don't know how much longer I have. But can you promise me something?" Asked Summer

"Anything."

"Promise me, you'll look after Yang and Ruby, that you'll protect them. Promise me." Summer pleaded

"I… I promise." Raven said, Summer smiling despite the situation

"Can you also take that stupid mask off. I want to see m partners face one last time." Summer said

Nodding Raven reached up and removed her mask.

"You're still so beautiful." Said Summer reaching up and touching Raven's cheek, which Raven held in her own

"Tell the girls…. I'm sorry… I couldn't… come home." Summer said as the last of her strength left her and she went limp in Raven's arms

"Summer… Summer…" Raven said shaking her not wanting to believe she's gone

'Please don't die.'

Suddenly water droplets began falling down, looking up Raven saw it started raining. At least it would hide her tears.

Hearing a groan made Raven's snap back to Summer hoping it was her. But she remained still.

Hearing it again Raven looked to the other bodies and saw them starting to move. This angered Raven, that these bastards dared to still live while Summer was dead. Gently setting Summer down, Raven grabbed her sword as the rotary chamber switched out the blades. Drawing her chosen one showed a serrated lightning dust blade.

Approaching the still living attackers, Raven's eyes flared with her Maiden powers.

She was gonna make sure they died, slowly and painfully.

*End Flashback*

"You promised to look after Yang and Ruby, but you didn't, you left them alone. Tai was broken about what happened and Qrow couldn't stay around because of his Semblance. I trusted you Raven and did nothing." Summer said glaring at her, Raven not saying anything knowing it was true

"Can I at least explain why I didn't?" Asked Raven

"You can, but I doubt anything you say will make me forgive you." Summer retorted

Raven looked at her partner seeing the hatred and resentment in her eyes.

"You." Raven said simply

"What?" Summer questioned confused

"You, I couldn't keep my promise because of you." Said Raven stopping Summer before she could say anything

"I went to Patch fully intent to keep my promise. When I arrived Yang had left with Ruby in a wagon, she had found out you weren't her birth mother, and gone to try and find me. They both would have been killed by Grimm, I was about to intervene but Qrow beat me to it. When they were safe I followed them home and I saw Qrow and Taiyang, they were still working with Ozpin." Raven said clenching in her hands in anger

"And so?" Said Summer not seeing what that had to do with anything

"And I was going to kill them." Raven said bluntly, much to Summer's shock

"Wh-what?"

"They both loved and cared about you, yet they still chose to work with the man that got you killed. Seeing that I was going to kill them both and take the girls away where they wouldn't get dragged into a war that'd get them killed as well." Said Raven

As far as she was concerned Ozpin was responsible for Summer dying, he knew the danger anyone allied with him was in, Summer already being a target for her eyes alone, and yet he still let her fight against Salem. And seeing Qrow and Taiyang still willing to side with Ozpin despite that angered Raven, as not only did they ignore the fact Summer died but also put Yang and Ruby in danger as well.

She doubted Salem had any qualms about killing children or corrupting them to her side.

"So why didn't you?" Summer asked quietly knowing once Raven put her mind to something it's nearly impossible to change it

"Because you wouldn't want that kind of life for them, moving from place to place or joining the tribe." Replied Raven

"So I kept my distance, I watched them while transformed and interfered when necessary." Raven said looking away

She didn't do anything during the attack on Beacon because she had been preoccupied and didn't arrive until it was already over. But the damage had already been done, Yang lost an arm and Ruby had to watch two of her friends be killed.

"Oh." Summer said unsure what else to say

"I should probably be going. It was nice seeing you again Summer." Said Raven planning to get back to her team and then go home

The Grimm were taken care so there was no reason for them to stick around.

"Raven wait." Summer said stopping her

Sighing Raven turned, prepared for whatever Summer was going to do whether it was attack her again or shout and insult her. What she wasn't prepared for was when Summer pulled her close and slammed her lips against hers.

That wasn't something Raven expected.

Though while she was surprised Raven quickly returned the kiss, feeling happy that Summer was the one that initiated it. The last time they kissed was just before they graduated Beacon, they had been in the relationship that started halfway through their first year. It was kept secret, mostly because Summer was embarrassed as Raven was the first person she started dating and wanted to see if it'd last before making it public. Raven personally didn't care if anyone found out, only keeping it secret because Summer wanted it kept secret. Though she was sure Qrow had known, he'd always known how to read her, but never said anything.

But while both loved each other, they decided to end things due to different goals. Raven wanting to return to her tribe and Summer wanting to stay and help fight Salem.

During the kiss Raven took the time to reestablish the link between her and Summer.

Soon they pulled apart, Raven looking surprised while Summer was red-faced.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Raven asked

"Just… even if I'm still mad, it was really great to see you again. A familiar face in an unfamiliar world." Summer said smiling

"Yeah, it was great to see you to Summer." Replied Raven giving a small smile

"Hey, Raven. Do you think we'd be able to… I don't know meet up sometime and talk, you were alive longer and I wanna know how my girls have been." Summer said as the one thing she regretted most when she died was not seeing Yang and Ruby one last time

"Definitely." Said Raven, Summer smiling widely

"Great! So uh, see you around." Summer said before vanishing in a burst of petals grabbing her weapon as she left

Raven smiled a little, plenty of unexpected things happened, but none of them unpleasant.

Finding Summer was in this world was unexpected but welcomed to know she was alive. But that brought up the question…

Who else was here?

 **So, what did you think, good. That's right Raven isn't the only one who's been reborn, Summer Rose is here as well! Not only that but we got a flashback showing Summer's final moments in Remnant and some insight on Raven. Now some of you I'm sure don't like Raven, given her hypocritical nature in the show, but me I personally I like her as she's the one character that knows the fight against Salem is hopeless, Team RWBY might talk a big game about stopping Salem, but they were terrified of just an illusion of Salem, how do you think they'll be when they meet the witch herself? Now I'm not bashing Team RWBY, they're some of my favorite characters, I'm just showing Raven has good reasons to believe the fight is hopeless, for starters she's seen first hand what Salem is capable of, second Ozpin told Team STRQ the secret of his immortality and that he's been fighting Salem for thousands of years and yet hasn't gotten any closer to stopping her, and third Raven only even joined Beacon Academy to learn how to kill Huntsmen not to fight Grimm or get caught up in a secret war.**

 **Now I'm not trying to defend Raven's actions, as abandoning her daughter was definitely the worst thing she could do besides working with Cinder, but it's better to see things from Raven's perspective rather than just "oh she's a hypocrite let's all hate her and condemn her". But that's just my opinion on the matter. Anyway back to the chapter, lots of things happened we saw Raven fight, her and Summer's confrontation, and a promise to meet again. And lastly the question I'm sure is on plenty of peoples minds, who else is reborn? Well you'll just have to stay tuned to find out. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


End file.
